The Dare
by xxforeverxlovexx
Summary: What happens when a twenty something female is dared by her friend to ask the Great White out for a drink? What will happen after that? Only time will tell. (Summary sucks! I know!) Rated T for right now


Authors Note:

So It's been awhile since I've made any type of fanfiction and I decided... What the heck. I'll do one for WWE. I've been a fan for awhile and plot bunnies kinda hit me since I'm going to the Dayton show of RAW. So I blame my brain and plot bunnies for this whole thing. Anyways! Please enjoy and I'm sorry if a few of the characters are not like them. Also! I will be at the Nutter Center this monday! I can't wait! Plus! It's my birthday... Sooo reviews would be nice!

**Chapter 1: Meet The Warrior**

The air was cold and the sun had barely come up above the horizion but that didn't stop a young female standing outside waiting on her friend. Her red hair stood out the most then her bright blue eyes, standing about 6'0". She was clad in light colors which she had picked out the night before. A sliver honda pulled into the gravel driveway and honked. The young female smiled as she adjusted her glasses and walked over to the car. Her green skirt gently blew behind her as she moved closer to the car. "It's about time, girlfriend!" A male voice said. The female laughed as she got into the car. "I know, Kyle. Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep... My mind was buzzing about today and you know how I can get." She said with a laugh.

Kyle shook his head and looked over at the young female. "I know, Jaime. You were thinking about a few of the wrestlers." He said then laughed. Jaime glared at her friend for a moment then sighed as they pulled out of the driveway and began their way onto the arena. It was an idea that Jaime had before she even got the tickets. Go to the arena early and try to get an autograph from a few of the wrestlers she liked but then her friend Kyle did a dare. She had to ask out one of the wrestlers out for a drink and she couldn't back out.

Jaime sighed as she turned on the radio and stopped once she heard a very noticable voice. "We have the Sheamus in the station right now! So Sheamus? How does it feel to have the title back from Big Show?" The radio announcer asked. A chuckle could be heard after this. "Well, fella... It feels great to have it back again. Big Show put up a fight and it was amazin." He said. Jaime chuckled as she remembered hearing about Sheamus defeating Big Show using the Brouge Kick. "Now you'll be at the Nutter Center here in Dayton... What can fans expect for tonight?" The announcer asked. "Anythin could happen tonight." Sheamus replied.

Jaime sighed as she turned the radio off and looked out the window. "Okay so who are we all hitting up for autographs?" Kyle asked. Jaime shrugged her shoulders as she sighed. "Well I want to try and get an autograph from Orton, Cena, Punk, and Sheamus." She said. Kyle chuckled as he looked at his friend for a moment then back to the road. "Oh yes... Your Celtic Warrior." He teased. Jaime growled slightly and looked away, slightly blushing. It was true, she did have a small crush on Sheamus but then again what female didn't?

After an hour of driving, they had arrived at the Nutter Center and saw a few buses parked in back. Jaime quickly got out of the car and smirked. "You still don't believe I'll ask Sheamus out for a drink? I mean especially since I'm buying the first round?" She asked looking at Kyle. He shook his head and chuckled. "Nope. I don't believe it." He replied. Jaime chuckled as she readjusted her black winter coat and began to walk towards the back of the building, knowing it was blocked off but she hoped it wasn't, not yet anyways. A smile came across her pale pink lips as she noticed the back wasn't blocked off just yet. But being the klutz she was, her shoe got caught in the crack of the sidewalk and she fell over.

Jaime groaned as she knew she looked like an idiot right about now. "Lass? Are ya alright?" A voice asked. Jaime knew who it was and didn't really want to look up. "I'm fine... Just a klutz." She said with a small laugh. "Here let me help ya up." The voice which belonged to Sheamus said. Jaime got herself into a sitting postion and gently placed her hand into his as she slowly got up. She blushed slightly as she took her hand out of his. "Thanks, you didn't have to help me." Jaime said looking over at Sheamus.

A laugh came from his lips as he looked over at Jaime. "Now what kind of warrior would I be if I didn't help out teh damsel in distress?" He asked. Jaime couldn't help but giggle slightly at his comment. "Okay, I'll agree with you on that. Oh! My name is Jaime. Jaime Geist." She said. Sheamus smiled as he looked at Jaime. "I suppose you already know who I am." He said. Jaime laughed and nodded her head. Sheamus frowned slightly as he noticed her arm was bleeding and had a cut. "Appearently you did more than just fallin lass. Come with me, I'll help you get it treated." He said.

Jaime looked at her arm and didn't even realize it until now. She frowned slightly as she knew this wasn't the best way to make a first impression but hey at least it was one. "But.. My friend... He is gonna get worried about me if I do..." She said. Sheamus chuckled as he shook his head slightly and looked at Jaime. "Just tell the security guards his name and they will make sure he gets in..." He said. Jaime nodded her head as she smiled. "Ya know... He's a pretty lucky fellow to have a lass like you." Sheamus added. Jaime blushed slightly and laughed as she heard this. "Kyle? No no. Kyle isn't straight! Believe me... I don't think I could handle that if he was... No offence to him." She said with a small giggle.

Sheamus chuckled as he began to walk towards the back doors to the Nutter Center. "So, I have to ask... Since it was a dare and all... I completely understand if you can't or don't want too... But... Would you go out for a drink with me? First one is on me." Jaime said with a smile. Sheamus thought about this for a moment and nodded his head. "Sure, lass. I would be honored." He said.


End file.
